senseless
by thedragonchaser
Summary: Peter lucius and severus at school. violence slash non/con. just an excuse for me to vent on paper. another challenge peice. Dont read if you dont like that sort of thing, you have been warned.


_Written for Turathionen as she is wonderful and makes very odd requests at silly o'clock in the morning which dignity tells me I have to respond too, I don't know why she wanted this but I don't ask questions I just type._

Senseless 

Severus was the one who hit him first, the fist in the face breaking his nose. Wands seemed cheap and they wouldn't hurt enough. Lucius held him steady while Severus continued to rain blow and after blow down on Peter Pettigrew's face. His white school shirt was getting covered in blood as he withdrew his fist, his knuckles starting to get soar with the effort. But the pleasures of feeling his face crush to good to stop. Lucius pulled him away in the end to speak. They were hiding behind one of the larger trees at the far end of the lake, they had dragged him there, kicking and screaming a curse or two had pushed him along.

'You had enough Pettigrew?' Lucius gave a sneer while he watched as Severus Wiped blood away from his lips. Peter managed no more than a faint little whimper by way of begging them to stop. He wasn't even sure what he had done this time to warrant the beating, usually they would tell him, there would be a look or he would bump into them in the corridor and it would start; the beating. He hated that they could do this too him. Make him feel so pathetic. Lucius was the worst he would stand back and watch while what of his thugs he had to hand would do his dirty work. Peter knew it was bad when during one of these beatings he was grateful that is was Severus and not Crabbe or Goyle, they had beaten him so hard before his ribs had been broken.

'I didn't hear that Pettigrew, did you want something? Did you want me to stop?' Lucius laughed as Severus once again pounded into his face. Peter's mouth exploded into a fountain of ruby a pearl of a tooth escaping with the coughed up fountain. Lucius let his arms go and watched as the adolescent and flabby body of peter fell to the floor in front of them.

'So what shall we do now Severus?' Lucius smiled reaching into his pocket to find a rolled up cigarette, he lit it with a flick of silver lighter as he rested his boot on Peters back. With a long exhale he dug his heel hard into peters back. Peter let out a little squeal his back still sore from a beating he had received in the weeks before. 'I think that was squeals don't you Severus? Our little piggy is squealing, shall we give our little piggy something to squeal about?' Lucius looked at Severus who had already drawn his wand. The lank figure of Severus didn't move he just flicked his wand gently to restrain Peter to the floor; he had already been trying to scramble away.

'I'm not going to go first you do it.' Peter realised what they were talking about and started to fight against the magic binding that he had been put under; he finally managed to find his voice to beg them not to do whatever tortures they had planned for him next.

'Please Lucius please,' he couldn't speak, his voice trembling. Lucius seemed only to delight in Peter begging on the floor.

'Can you hear that, I think that he is begging us to do it,' Lucius bent down putting out what was left of his cigarette into the flesh of Peters left buttock with a stingy hiss and the smell of burnt linen. Peter called out in pain only to have to suffer through the sound of the two slytherins laughing

'It smells like bacon; don't you think Lucius?' Severus looked up to Lucius as he stood up from putting out the cigarette. He was already undoing his belt, he let his trousers fall around his ankles as he readied his member. It was flaccid but as he touched it twitched to life. Severus arched an eyebrow. 'Well don't just sit there staring at me Severus, lube him up, I'm sure he is more than well used, who knows what those filthy Gryffindors get up to at night, I they love to take it in turns to stuff the pork.' Severus with another flick of his wand removed the trousers and underwear that were shielding Peter's dimpled backside. His robes were pulled up high over his head. He was already screaming with the anticipation of pain, so much so that Severus took his discarded underwear and forced it into his mouth.

Severus flicked his wand again to perform a quick cleaning charm between the cheeks before burying his face between them to make it ready for Lucius, he could feel his own member growing, it wasn't due to any attraction just the act itself and knowing that soon Lucius would thrust his perfect member into the flesh that he was making ready.

'Don't enjoy that too much Severus.' Lucius loved watching Severus at work, it thrilled him. He pulled him away from peter by his hair and deeply thrust his tongue into Severus's waiting mouth. 'I love you, you dirty little fuck.'

Peter bit down on the cloth in his mouth when he felt Lucius push into him, he had never known any pain like it, he could feel the sweat gathering on his face as it clung to his blond hair and dribbled down his neck, all the while Lucius pumped into him, hard and unrelenting. He could hear him groaning behind him and then his face was pulled up to meet Severus's eyes. Severus ripped the underwear so hard from his teeth that he thought he was going to lose another one, the material already bloodstained. Instead Severus forced his lips open and thrust his member deep inside. Logic told him to bite down but he didn't put it past them to kill him a punishment if he did.

Lucius at the site of the intrusion into peters body become all the more aroused thrusting deep into peter pulling at his hips to force even more of himself inside.

Severus was the first to come, he couldn't help it. Peter thought he tasted as greasy as he looked and almost vomited, but Severus had kept his cock in his mouth for those last few thrusts firmly fucking his face off. Lucius was not far behind, spilling his hot seed into Peter.

They left him there soaked in them with only his own underwear and wand to clean himself up with. Lucius looked back as they walked away at the figure that madly scrambled in the grass trying to make the pain go away.

He couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
